


Proper

by BloodyIvar



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIvar/pseuds/BloodyIvar
Summary: Ivar shows you how it's done





	Proper

Sharing space with the Ragnarsson brothers was nothing new to you. You had constantly been forced to share throughout your years together and you had all seen one another in plenty of uncomfortable situations. Thankfully you didn’t so much have to worry about seeing the youngest Ragnarsson in anymore predicaments that you shouldn’t as you’ve now currently been together for just over two winters. It had taken a long time for the both of you to come to terms with your feelings for the other, afraid of the consequences, but one night and a lot of help from the mead, you had thrown caution to the wind and laid everything out in the open. Thankfully that had turned out in your favor.

The addition of the hunting cabin had alleviated some of the general discomfort of close quarters. Now you all had space to spread out throughout Kattegat and you hardly ever ran into one another unless you were looking for someone. Speaking of looking for someone, you were making your way to your shared home to find Ivar. You hadn’t seen him since waking up this morning; he had quickly dedicated a good chunk of his day to sharpening his weapons since it had been a while since any routine maintenance had been done. You opened the door to find Ivar fresh out of the bath, water droplets still freshly beaded across his chest, back, and hair. The sight was enough to make your mouth salivate with all of the dirty thoughts he provided you.

“Hey!” Ivar yelled, not noticing it was you that had come into the room, quickly trying to wrap his cloth back around his waist.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before, love.” You said, closing the door behind you, leaning against it with your hands crossed behind your back. You licked your lips, your tongue pulling your bottom lip in between your teeth. The action caught Ivar’s attention quickly, raising his eyebrow and eyes dragging slowly over your body.

“Well in that case…” Ivar dropped the cloth and quickly crawling his way towards you, and lifting himself until his body was flush with yours, pushing you so hard into the wood door you thought you might melt through it. Wrapping your arms around his damp back, you slowly drug your fingertips over his soft skin making him shiver.

“What are you doing, Ivar?” Your tone coming across as a seductive whisper. The sound made his pupils dilate and his cock twitch to life against your hip.

“Giving my woman a proper kiss.” He whispered against your ear, his hot breath spreading goosebumps across your skin. You were beginning to feel as if your body was lighting a fire that only he would be able to put out, but you knew Ivar; he would drag this out, tease you until you were begging for him.

“You’re not doing much kissing, Ivar.” You spoke with a strong voice, surprising yourself since you felt like putty in his hands.

“There’s a certain finesse to it…first you back her up against a wall. Use your knees to spread her thighs…” His actions matched his words, making your breathing become unnaturally heavy for so little exertion, his body leaning completely onto yours to keep himself upright. “Then you grab her wrists and hold them in one hand above her head…brush her hair away from her face…lift her chin to make her eyes meet yours.” The look in his eyes became intense enough to pin you to the spot, except for the occasional roll of your hips against his own. The skirt keeping you from feeling his bare skin against yours. “Then you look her purposfully in the eye, make her believe you want to devour her. Lean in closely and wait for her to close her eyes…” Your eyes closed upon instinct, his honeyed voice lulling you to bend to his whim. “Then and only then…brush your lips against hers…let your tongue find hers…never break that first kiss.” As he finished his monologue he made good on his words, his lips slanting against yours in a well practiced dance, your tongues swirling together with such ease. He kissed you until your lungs were both screaming for air, only pulling away when oxygen became necessary. He rested his forehead against yours, both of you panting heavily into the other’s open mouths.

“That’s how you properly kiss your woman.” He said, his voice deep and gravelly with his arousal.

“And how do you properly fuck your woman?” You asked, gently biting and sucking on his pulse point in his neck, a growl rumbled deep within his chest. Whether it was from your actions, words, or possibly both you did not know.

“However she asks me to.”

“Wanna fuck me hard and fast? Talk dirty to me…spank me and pull my hair? Or would you rather have me writhing under you while you go nice and slow, making me feel every little thing you do?” You knew you were baiting him, but you were already so wet that the buildup was killing you.

With a smirk that made your knees weak, he untied the laces of your dress and slowly lowered it to the floor. Once it was puddled around your feet you kicked the offending fabric to the other side of the room, leaving you completely naked to his gaze. Something that Ivar appreciated by the gleam in his startling blue eyes.

Strong hands gripping your bare hips. He didn’t even speak, capturing your lips in a fierce kiss, his hand holding you as close as possible as he claimed you, making sure you knew his intentions without words and you couldn’t wait.. You gasped, inhaling that soft scent of mead and iron that was entirely Ivar, mixed with the smell of earth. An intoxicating mixture that never failed to make your insides quiver in absolute delight.

“Fuck, the things you do to me…” He muttered against your skin. “I bet your tight little pussy can’t wait to stretch and wrap around my cock.” His words shot straight to that exact location, and you whimpered, feeling his evident arousal pressing against your bare hip. The skin on skin contact making your body temperature rise to dangerous levels, a light sweat breaking out across your skin.

Ivar’s hands slid down over your stomach, pushing your thighs apart where you stood, before he slid to his knees, his fingers digging into your hips as he slowly inched closer to where you most wanted and needed his attention. When his tongue made first contact, you whimpered and squirmed, held firmly in place by his hands on your hips, not letting you so much as twitch as he licked a long stripe up your pussy, stopping at your clit. He mastered what he needed to do to you, using his tongue to work you into a frenzy. The sensations causing your eyes to roll back into your head, your hands desperately searching for anything to hold onto now that they were free.

“You taste so fucking good, my love.” He spoke softly against your mound, before licking you again, smiling at the surprised sound you let out. One of his hands moved from your hip, sliding around your thigh to tease one finger at your already soaking entrance. He pushed into the knuckle, and you felt your knees begin to shake, only being held up with one hand, demonstrating his strength. “Fuck, you’re tight…always so tight for me.” He added a second finger, stretching you a little, pushing them in as far as they would go before curling the tips to seek out that rough bundle of nerves along your front wall that never failed to bring you into an intense orgasm.

You cried out as he rubbed his fingers back and forth, hitting you in the right place every single time, and within moments you were grinding down on his hand, as his tongue licked up every drop of taste you offered him as your first orgasm of the night crashed through you in large waves.

As Ivar pulled away, you fell to your knees and leaned into him where he began kissing you until you were breathless. “Fuck…I gotta have you…now.” He turned you around, holding you against him, grinding his hard cock against you, desperate for any kind of friction on his now painful and throbbing member. Despite the powerful orgasm you were recovering from, you found yourself needing him within seconds.

“You should walk in on me naked more often, my love.” His voice was heavy with lust as he spoke into your ear, his hands grabbing the heavy globes of your breasts, thumbs insistently running over your tight nipples. “You’re the only one that can do this to me.” He breathed heavily against your neck, peppering little nibbling kisses along the column; his hips repeating the same strong thrusts against your lower back leaving smears of his precum behind.

He pushed you against the wood floor, your breasts were pressed flat, leaving behind a rough and scratching feeling that bordered on pain. You were suddenly very thankful that the other brothers went hunting, which took them hours to accomplish.

His fingers trailed down your back to grip one of your asscheeks firmly, slapping it lightly, then pulling away. “Fuck”, he grunted. “I love your ass…so fucking perfect.” You were panting against the floorl as he took his dick in his hand, rubbing it over your ass and leaving another trail of pre-cum on your skin. “You ready for me to take you? To claim you?” He asked. He liked it rough on occasion, and you were always more than happy to indulge in what he felt like for the day. You would never complain, knowing he would take care of you in every meaning of the word.

You nodded, finally enjoying the feel of the wood planks and his hard body against your skin. Ivar smiled, pushing his knee in between yours, forcing them further apart to accommodate him. His hand moved to your hair, fisting it to pull your head back slightly. The gentle tugs on your hair only succeeding in heightening the pleasure. Ivar was in control and you knew it. You wouldn’t dream of fighting it either.

The head of his cock pressed against your soaked entrance, and you groaned loudly as he sank into you in one swift motion, his moan echoing yours. After a moment of letting you adjust to his size, he began to give shallow thrusts into you, enjoying the warmth and wetness that radiated from your tight channel swallowing him like you were made specifically for him. You wanted to push back against him, but the way he held you with his hand still tangled in your hair and the other tightly on your hip, you didn’t have much room to move. You could only endure the sweet torture of his shallow thrusts.

With a whispered curse, Ivar thrust his hips into you hard, burying himself to the hilt in your soft heat. You felt the length of his body pressed against yours, the hard and soft planes of his body a wonderful contrast to the cold floor in front of you. You gasped as he stayed pressed up against you, but moved his hips, thrusting into you in a circular swing of his hips, his breath in your ear as he moved his hand off of your hip and sought out your clit with expert fingers. Without moving much, he was fucking into you hard, finding the most sensitive spots with the precision of a sniper. Your walls fluttered and clenched around his cock, your eyes shutting in pure pleasure, your lips parted letting out heavy breaths and deep moans.

“You’re so fucking tight.” Ivar grunted in your ear, tightening his grip on your hair as he continued to fuck you. His thrusts were becoming harder, more urgent. “So perfect.” His forehead dropped to your shoulder as he pressed harsh kisses into your skin. “You’re mine…say you’re mine.”

“I’m all yours…I promise…nobody else…” A shiver ran through you as you kept repeating this to him through your heavy breaths and punched out moans that were steadily growing louder. You were his, and you loved it.

“Cum for me, dove.” He whispered huskily, and you cried out, trying to rock back against him as he pulled your hips towards him. Your breasts came away from the floor, indentations from the wood embedded temporarily into your skin. You reached out, bracing your palms as he fucked you with long, hard strokes, slamming his entire length into you over and over again. Your second orgasm hit you suddenly, making you scream his name as your walls clenched down around him hard, his own groans and growls beginning to echo off of the walls.

Ivar’s fingers gripped your hips painfully as he pumped into you, his forehead against your sweat soaked back, his thrusting erratic. You felt his cock begin to expand and twitch before feeling the warmth of his cum fill you to the brim. He continued to thrust into you, slowing his pace as he rode out the last of his orgasm. When he was finally done, he pulled out of you gently and slowly, holding you tightly to his body. You smiled lazily at him, not wanting to let go of him as he moved the both of you to rest comfortably. He laid you down before joining you, pulling you close, not minding the sweat and other body fluids currently covering the both of you.

“That was amazing. How was that for a proper fucking?” He said, his eyes barely opening to look at you. Exhaustion taking over the both of you quickly now that your mutual highs were dissipating. You made a small noise of agreement, curling into his side and partially lying on top of him.

Just as you both were beginning to drift off, your door opened. Ivar’s warrior instincts kicked into overdrive, quickly shielding your naked body with his own. Looking over his shoulder he saw his brother Ubbe in the doorway, standing in shock at the scene before him.

“Can we help you?”

With that, Ubbe quickly slammed the door, his hurried footsteps being heard moving down the hallway. With a shared quick laugh, you both quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms. You knew he wasn’t done with you yet, you just hoped the brothers were smart enough to vacate for the night.


End file.
